Vyse, Stealer of Hearts
by Vyse the Blue Rogue
Summary: (Spoiler Alert!!) This is how I think the scene with Vyse and Fina should have happened at the end of the game. Both parties share their feelings, but... Read on. ^_^


Vyse, Stealer of Hearts function noRightClick() { if (event.button==2) { alert('Hey! This stuff happens to be MINE... ::slaps your hands:: No touch, child. ::growls::') } } document.onmousedown=noRightClick  A:hover {color #0000FF;}  Vyse, Stealer of Hearts 

Short Story by Frank Dolce

Vyse walked slowly towards the port of Crescent Isle where their mighty flag flew strong and true.The wind made the fabric flap left and right with an angelic grace.He smiled to it as his eyes met Fina.She was standing alone as the hands of the wind made her silver dress flap in the breeze along with her magnificent blonde hair.Her eyes were locked out towards the horizon in deep thought.

Vyse walked closer to Fina, acknowledging his presence to her as he smiled a little.His voice was low and comforting.

Somewhat startled, Fina turned around to face Vyse.She calmed down almost immediately when her eyes met with his.Vyse always had that power in him.Every time their eyes met, Fina had this...feeling about her.A feeling like she never experienced.She smiled warmly towards him.

Oh, Vyse...Her voice was soft.Her smiled welcomed Vyse over and he stepped closer to her.He, too, had almost the same feeling about him.He looked to Fina and his heart melted.But he wasn't sure what his feelings were for the Sivitle... not unless he found out what she thought of him...

Can't sleep?The question was a stupid one for the answer was obvious.Vyse watched her and awaited her answer.Fina turned her eyes back to the horizon, as her smile grew smaller.

I... I tried to but...I couldn't stop thinking about Ramirez... Fina sighed her smile gone now.Vyse looked on with a somewhat helpless look in his face.Its just hard knowing that you are going to fight the man you grew up with as a child.I care a lot for Ramirez.It's hard knowing that one of us is going to die tomorrow...It's my duty as a Silvite but...She looked down towards the tiled ground of the island.Her eyes slowly closed as she tried to hold in her feelings.She needed comfort.She needed that sense of security.And it was standing behind her...

Vyse spoke her name softly, not sure what to say.For the second time in his life, he didn't know what to say.He moved closer to Fina but he stopped movement when she spoke again with that voice that he loved to hear.

Vyse, I...I have to ask you something.Vyse nodded slowly, his interest aroused at the statement.His brown hair swayed on the wind while he waited a response.It was obvious Fina was struggling for the right words and she was.She didn't know how to put what she felt into words.No other person in her life had ever made Fina's heart race, or her senses tingle.No one inspired her to live more then he had.Finally she turned to speak, her smile shining.

Vyse... will you...Will you stay by my side?Vyse's lips cheeks began to tug up a small smile.

If you stay by my side during tomorrow's battle, I know that I will have the courage to fight him.I know that I won't be afraid like I am right now...With you by my side, I know we will win.She turned her head back to the horizon and went on from there as Vyse watched.

You are a great leader and I know you will inspire me.She trailed off from there.Vyse felt it.He felt the moment of action before him.He wanted so bad to be by Fina's side.He wanted to be with her.His eyes scanned her as the wind picked up her hair.His smile grew watching her.No one, not even Akia made him smile like this.He walked towards Fina and silently placed his arm around her, gripping her shoulder.Of all the decisions in his life, he liked this one best.Feeling the soft touch on her shoulder, Fina's heart started to thunder.Feelings of immense happiness rippled through out her entire body for no one as ever held her before.All these feelings were new to her and she loved every second of it.Smiling to Vyse's eyes, she spoke softly to him.

Vyse...thank you...She leened her head upon his shoulder and held her hands close to her body, feeling great warmth from his body.Vyse's powerful sense of strength and loyalty made her sigh happily.He held her closer with his arm, leaning his head on hers.The touch of her hair on his cheek relaxed him.Now was her chance.Fina felt this was the right moment to reveal everything.All of her feelings would come out tonight.

Vyse...I have dreamed of this moment for so long...You have been so good to me.You rescued me twice from the Valuans.You helped me accomplish my mission for the elders.You taught me that friendship is the most wonderful feeling in the world.And...She tilted her head to face his.Their eyes locked together again and they both smiled as she went on.You have made me feel things inside me that I have never felt before.Whenever I'm with you, I feel safe.When ever I'm with you, I feel comforted.

Vyse rubbed Fina's shoulder softly, bringing warmth to her.His eyes grew soft.Nothing in the world could compare to the feelings that he felt right now.But now, Vyse spoke his true feelings towards Fina.

Fina...Hearing you say these things makes me feel wonderful inside.And you have done so many things for me as well.You helped me see the world for what it really is.I have become the captain of my own ship and have sailed around the world in it.I have also found the greatest friends and allies.And most important of all...

Looking deep into her emerald eyes, Vyse felt so relaxed and calm.He held her tight next to him.Fina's hands rested on his chest, eyes wide, waiting for him to continue.

I found the most beautiful thing that could ever happen to me.I found you, Fina...Fina's eyes started to tear up.Her heart was filled to the brim with happiness from Vyse's words.It was true.She did have feelings for the Blue Rouge.And those were the same feelings that he shared for her.This was too good to be true.

Oh, Vyse... I... I can't describe what...I'm feeling right now...Vyse leaned his head closer to Fina's and smiled.

I can't either, but... maybe this will help...His cheek grazed hers as he leaned his head downward.His lips softly pressed against hers and he suckled gently on them.Fina closed her eyes, sighing happily to herself as Vyse held her there.Pulling back, Vyse looked to Fina.She opened her eyes and smiled.She began to speak while Vyse slowly caressed her cheek.

Vyse...What do they call you...?Vyse the Legend'?Vyse chuckled softly.

Yes, why?Fina smiled brightly as her tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

They should call you, Vyse, Stealer of Hearts', because you have stolen mine...Fina leaned in and kissed Vyse the same way he had her.She circled her hands around his neck and held him there.Vyse returned his kiss and then some.He held her closer, molding their bodies into one.

The night breeze blew around the two and they stood there together while the occasional bird chirped by.With their feelings revealed and their hearts now open to each other, Fina felt she could conquer the whole world now.Her leader was by her side and he would remain there forever.No one in the world ever made Fina this happy.She had Vyse.Nothing else mattered.

[[BACK TO SKIES OF ARCADIA]][1]

   [1]: skiesof.htm



End file.
